


Sanctuary

by Quinara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, open_on_sunday, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young!Wesley on a Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> For the open_on_sunday LJ community's prompt 'Sunday'.

Stone towered above him, austere arches looming as they cradled their fragile windows. The cold air thrummed with the vicar’s litany, and Wesley was at peace.

Not that he was religious. He wasn’t, not by any means, but he loved church. Loved the silence and the freedom that brought. The afternoon might be filled by an interminable Sunday lunch, but the morning would be his and his alone.

When the service ended he took a breath, trying to capture some air in a recess of his lung. He told himself that it was only seven days until he could return.


End file.
